Ikuro Hashizawa
PLAYSTYLE EB = 5 DIFF = 5 TECH = 4, WILL 3, VERS = 4 DAM = 4 100% glass cannon. Avoid/counter the opponent’s attacks, gain momentum, go full on offense. Ikuro has a unique Style called Baoh Armed Phenomenon. At multiple points of his health being drained, he will enter a slow healing ‘rage’ that grows in intensity. Pressing the Style button will make Ikuro add super armor to all his specials one time. He can also cancel normals into a super jump for safety and rushdown. Ikuro is infamous for his supreme offence, and abysmal defence. His big weakness being extra ‘Baoh Stun’ added to block stun. If Ikuro blocks something, he’s forced to block longer. This makes some punishable moves safe, and turns safe moves into frame traps. Worst of all during this extra stun, he can be thrown and there’s no way to break them. Even blocking a jH will guarantee a throw on him. Ikuro must then avoid the opponent’s attacks instead, and rely on his long range and speed to punish. Once he has advantage, however, he is a combo and cross-up maniac. His main special is 214A. L version is a long range ground slash that can pass through the opponent. Useful for wall carry after PCing it. M is a fast, long reaching overhead slash that crosses up and crumples. At back wall this is especially scary, as it leads to big meterless damage. H stationary slashes have invincible startup, and can be PC’d for a juggle combo. 623A is an invincible anti-air reversal that is required when the opponent jumps in on you. It’s great on wake up, forcing the opponent to respect you. LMH travel the same distance, but throw a saber at different angles after. (charge)46A is a fast projectile that does burn damage. 22A is a projectile-eating forcefield attack that can be PC’d for a juggle combo. Ikuro’s extreme speed and cross-up potential can easily overwhelm opponents and kill them quickly. Rotation Cancels give him super jump loop combos for big damage, and multi-cross-up blockstrings. On the other hand, his opponent can be equally nasty to him. Command throw characters especially have a field day with him. He has tiny health, almost the lowest in the game. Boah Style is unique, but is slow, meter hungry, and has only occasional use. His healing is too slow to make a real difference, either. He’s an expert’s character, high in execution and demanding on defence. Very powerful in the right hands, but he takes experience. PROS * Fastest run speed in the game. Even able to punish backwards jumps. * Large cross-up potential. Wall 214M is a scary mix-up. 214L crosses up in open field, especially with Rotation Cancel, where he can cross-up 3 times in one bocktring. * Super jump has odd angles, but keeps Baoh safe and allows for rush down. * High damage, especially at the wall and/or with Rotation Cancel. * Fast, long range moves good for punishment. * Fast, invincible reversal anti-air. * RC gives big combos and nasty cross-up blocktrings. CONS * Very little health. * Extra ‘Baoh Stun’ on block can make his life hell. Very susceptible to unbreakable throws and command throws. Can’t punish some things other characters can. * Hurtbox when juggled can make him easier to juggle in some cases. * Has to evade and anti-air everything. Can’t get touched. * Combos are complex, skirting hit number rules and are high execution. * Large recovery on most moves, needs discipline. * RC combos are tempting, but you spend a lot of time evading rather than attacking the opponent. RC loops are difficult. Combos = Meter Usage / = Meter Gain / = Meter Remainder • 2Lx3 > 2M > 5H > 236A ≈ 0.30 MG, 153 Damage • 2Lx2 > 5LMH > 214M > 2Lx2 > 5LMH > 236A ≈ 0.52 MG, 288 Damage, only works on specific corners/walls, required to know your stages • 2Lx3 > 2M > 5H > 214L > PC > dash > 2Lx3 > 2M > 5H > 236A ≈ 1.00 MU, ≈ 0.52 MG, 259 Damage, slight corner carry so you'll have a chance to land his 214M combo ^ • 2Lx3 > 2M > 5H > 46A > jH > 2Lx3 > 5MH > 236A ≈ 1.00 MU, ≈ 055 MG, 266+22 Burn Damage, same situation ^ • 2Lx2 > 5LMH > 22M > PC > 214M > 5LH > 22L > PC > 214M > 5LH > 236A ≈ 2.00 MU, ≈ 0.95 MG, 391 Damage; basically a combo using 1 bar of meter because you nearly gain back 1 bar • 2Lx2 > 5LMH > 22M > PC > 214M > 5LH > 214L > HHA ≈ 2.00 MU, ≈ 0.53 MG, 429 Damage; with or without HHA you get more corner carry • 2Lx2 > 5L > 2M > 5H > 46A > PC > jH > 2Lx2 > 5L > 2M > 5H > 46A > jH > 5LMH > 214M > 2Lx2 > 5LMH > 22M > HHA ≈ 2.00 MU, ≈ 0.02 MG, 600 Damage • 2Lx2 > 214L > PC > dash > 2Lx2 > 5LMH > 214M > 2Lx2 > 5LMH > 22M > PC > 214M > 5LH > 46A > HHA ≈ 3.00 MU, ≈ 0.77 MR, 605+22 Damage • 2Lx2 > 5LMH > 214L > PC > dash > 2Lx2 > 5LMH > 214M > 2Lx2 > 5LMH > GHA ≈ 2.40 Meter Needed, 621 Damage; GHA has better oki, less meter use • 2Lx2 > 5LMH > 214M > 2Lx2 > 5LMH > 22M > PC > 214M > 5LH > GHA ≈ 2.35 Meter Needed, 659 Damage • 2Lx2 > 5LMH > 46A > PC > jH > 2Lx2 > 5LMH > 214M > 2Lx2 > 5LMH > 22M > PC > 214M > 5LH > 22L > PC > 214M > 5LH > 46A > HHA ≈ 2.70 Meter Needed, 635+44 Burn Damage Category:Characters